Dreams Can Come True
by Mrs. Jim Brass
Summary: Gil and Sara finally get together and have a baby along with Jim and his wife, Kayleigh. You never know who else will turn up pregnant.
1. Welcome to our team

**Dreams Do Come True**

**Chapter One**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole and the babies to come later on. Sara and Gil are married, as are Catherine and Warrick and they have been for about 6 months.**

Gil and Sara were preparing for the newest crime that they had to solve. A young lady had been killed and left at the side of the road on Highway 93. She had been strangled and then dumped. Sara and Gil got to the sight and once they got to the body, both were taken back by the fact that this victim was only 16 years old. Jim Brass walked up to them and they all starting talking about how this looked a lot like the unsolved murder that they were investigating. Both girls were blond and both were around 5'5 and small in stature.

"Well, it looks like the killer has struck again," Brass commented.

"We can't say that until we find a link between the murders that is undisputable," Grissom responded.

"Hopefully we can find this match," Brass said.

Gil and Sara starting collecting the evidence that they could from the scene, there wasn't very much but they already knew that there wouldn't be because te killer at the last scene didn't leave much. They got all that they could and then they headed back toward the lab because the body would soon be posted. As they walked in the lab, Nick Warrick, and Catherine were walking about of the lab. They were heading out to work on the case that they had from the night before. This was the last night that they would only have six on the night crew because they were getting a new girl the next night. Greg was off for the week on vacation and so they were looking forward to having the new girl to help.

They walked to the morgue and walked in to see Doc Robbins getting ready to start the autopsy on the victim. She looked so innocent on that table. As the autopsy went they discovered that the young lady, who was identified as Jessica Lucas, was raped and so they had the DNA of the rapist/murder. As they finished with Doc they looked at their watches and realized that their shift was almost over.

"Well, we had better get the swabs to DNA, to see if we can find this man," Grissom said.

"Yea, this is an important that we find this man, if we don't then we will never be able to prove this in court," Sara remarked.

They dropped the swabs off with Greg and then went to the break room to look over the pictures of the two murders and the files to see if any of the leads could be followed up to find this man.

**Two hours later**

They all met up in the break room and laughed as they discussed the case that the trio had just solved.

"Wow, that was a weird case," Nick commented.

"Why," Grissom asked.

"The husband lied and told us that the wife was home when he was at work and really she was out working the street," Nick responded.

"And that got her killed," Catherine finished Nick's thought.

They all had decided that they would go out to eat.

"Tonight, we get out new girl tonight and Homicide gets a new girl also. Brass walked into the room just in time to hear that they are going out to eat and decided to join them. They were all excited to meet the new girls since both were suppose to be young.

**Later that night**

They all walked into the lab and found a young lady waiting for them. Her name was Nicole Long and she has transferred from New York to Las Vegas.

"OK, group, this is Nikki. She is our new member and she will be working with us for a while. I hope that you will all make her feel welcome," Grissom told the group as he started the shift. "OK, Nikki, Nick and Warrick you three are on a robbery in Henderson. Sara, Catherine you two are with me on the murdered girl from last night. We are examining the unsolved murder too for the link between the cases."

They all went to work. Brass brought Kayleigh down to meet Sara, Catherine and Gil.

"This is Kayleigh Richard, and she has just joined the force," Brass said.

"Isn't she also your girlfriend," Sara asked.

"Yes she is," Brass answered.

"Wow and she now works along side of you," Grissom said.

They all got to work on their case. They had found the link between the two girls. They both had been raped and the DNA was a match between the girls. They had also made a match to a convicted rapist who had been released a week before the first rape and a month before the first rape. "Now all we have to do is find the guy and hope that he doesn't rape again before we can find him," Grissom said.

"We have an APB out and we should find him," Brass said.

**Later that shift**

Sara and Gil were sitting in his office when Kayleigh came in and asked if she could talk to Sara, so Sara and Kayleigh walked into the break room and starting talking.

"Jim asked me to marry him," Kayleigh said.

"Wow, and you said," Sara asked.

"I told him yes," Kayleigh answered.

Sara and Kayleigh talked for over an hour until the guys came in to see what the girls were doing.

"So Brass when is the wedding?" Sara asked.

"In two months and three weeks," Brass answered questionly.

"I am so happy for you," Grissom said.

**Two and half months later**

The whole lab was buzzing about the Brass/Richard wedding. Kayleigh had asked Sara and Catherine to be brides maids along with her sister. Brass had asked Warrick, Gil and Nick to be grooms man. All of them were excited to see that Brass had found a loving woman for himself. Gil and Sara laughed about the way that Gil had asked Sara to marry and how she almost didn't tell him yes. They all looked forward to seeing the wedding.

"I believe that you and Jim will make a really cute couple," Sara commented to Kayleigh, while she and Catherine were working on a hit and run accident. The drive had come back after she realized that the bump was a man that was lying in the street.

"Well, this guy has more than one set of tire tracks on his body and so I would say that this lady just hit a dead body that was in the street," Sara said.

"Well, I'm going to get her license and registration so we can get a hold of her if we need too," Kayleigh said.

They all started to realize that this was going to be more than a simple hit and run. Sara and Catherine looked for a second set of tracks that could be attributed to the wreck and they found them rather quickly. It looked as if the person tried to stop but once they hit the guy they speed off to avoid getting caught.

"Well, she gave me all of her information and now she has left. Wow this is very sad that someone could care so little about a life," Kayleigh stated.

"Yea, I wish people could watch closer and would stop when they hit the person, it would make it so much easier on us," Sara said.

**Later that evening**

"Well, he have isolated the second set of tire tracks and have found a match to the tracks and so now we are looking for a Silver 2003 Toyota Avalon that has damage to the front," Sara said.

"Grissom came and told me that the guy was hit and knocked over and then the person ran over him so it seem less and less like an accident to me," Catherine stated.

Later in the shift, Brass and Kayleigh walked in with a list of five cars that matched the color and make of the hit and run car.

"We will be going take a look at all of those cars and hopefully we will find the car," Brass said.

With that Jim and Kayleigh headed out to try and find all of the cars. After three hours they had seen all but one of the cars and all of those cars were in perfect condition with no damage to them. The last car was a different story. The owner refused to allow them to see the car and so they went to the judge and got the warrant that they needed to see the car. With warrant in hand they went back and finally got the owner to let them see the car. The damage was right where it should have been with hitting the person and so they brought the guy in and started to question him.

"Let's start with you name," Brass said.

"Michael Johnson," The man answered.

"Why did you hit the person and then leave the scene of the accident," Kayleigh asked.

"Because that jerk deserved to die," Michael said.

"Why did he deserve to die," Brass asked.

"Because he got my sister pregnant and then left her to care for the baby, and no one does that to my sister," He responded.

As they walked out of the room, they realized that some people in the world were complete jerks. They went to tell the others that they had caught the guy and he was heading to booking right now.

They all headed home to relax after that shift and get ready for the wedding that was the next day.

At the church everything went to plan that the wedding was beautiful. The reception was wonderful and Mr. and Mrs. Brass were happy that all of their friends were there to share in the celebration with them. After that came the beautiful honeymoon that Kayleigh and Jim were taking to Hawaii. They headed out the next day and were going to be gone for two weeks. Brass and Grissom joked about how the lab was going to have a hard time going on while he was gone since he had been a major part of the lab for several years and knew how to push everyone buttons at just the right time to get everyone to laugh.

The lab went on with their work and worked hard to do the best job that they had ever done since they had some of the hardest cases that they had ever had. They all were counting down the days until the Brass's would be back. Gil and Sara worked hard to finish their case which was a man how had either jumped or been pushed off an overpass bridge. They looked at both way and had finally figured out that the guy had jumped over the edge as the Brass's came walking in for their first day of work after their honeymoon trip.

**To be continued**


	2. New life for two couples

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter Two**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole and the babies to come later on. Sara and Gil are married, as are Catherine and Warrick and they have been for about 6 months**

"How was the honeymoon," Sara asked as she saw the newly weds walk into the lab building.

"Amazing, I loved it," Kayleigh answered." But I'm glad to be home and back to work."

"Well, we have a huge case that just came in," Sara responded," Quadruple Homicide, husband, wife and two of the three kids. The third child a daughter was at her friend's house."

"How old is the girl?" Kayleigh asked.

"Nine and half years old and her name is Michelle," Sara answered.

Wow she sure is young, and how old are our victims," Kayleigh asked.

"The husband, Joe, was 36, wife, Crystal, was 34 and the two boys, Anthony and Richard, were almost 4," Sara responded.

"That is really sad," Kayleigh answered.

"No what is really sad is that she was 6 months pregnant with another set of twins, two little girls," Grissom stated as he walked into the room.

"Wow, that is really sad," Kayleigh responded," Do we have any idea who killed them?"

"The only person that was seen near the house was her ex-husband and the little girl's father," Sara answered, "He was just deliver the court order that stated that his visitations were being suspended until his drug test came out clean."

"Wow that must have been a huge shock to him," Kayleigh answered.

"Yea and now he has vanished from the area," Sara responded.

"Have you checked with his family," Kayleigh asked.

"Yea and we have a police officer watching the house incase that he comes back and they decided that should hide him instead of calling us and allowing him to talk to him," Grissom said.

Just then an officer called and told them that the police was bringing the ex-husband in for questioning.

"So where were you last night around ten o'clock," Brass asked the guy.

"I don't have to answer any of your questions," Scott responded.

"Well, you will be here for a while with the three ounces of meth that we found on you when you were brought in," Kayleigh responded. The two of them walked out and walked into the room next door with the two-way mirror and watched Scott.

"Well we will just have to wait into he cracks and tells us where he was and what he was doing during that time," Kayleigh said.

They walked I the break room and looked for Sara and Gil. They were the two on the case. Just then, the two walked into the room.

"We have made a match to several finger prints in the house and according to the restraining order that the Crystal had Scott was not allowed within 500 feet of the house and so that means that he was in the house," Sara said.

"Well, now we have proof that he was in the house, so lets go see what he has to say about that," Brass said.

Kayleigh and Jim walked into the room and as soon as Scott was told that they had his finger prints in the house, he copped and told them all about how he had killed his ex-wife and her husband.

"I never meant to kill the boys, but they came down and saw me and since they knew that I was Michelle's father and so I had to kill them so they wouldn't talk," Scott said.

"Wow, that was easier that it should have been," Kayleigh said as they walked out of the room.

"Yea, I figured that he would put up more of a fight before he gave up the information," Brass remarked.

They headed into the break room and met up with Gil and Sara. The four of them were going out to dinner and then home.

**Three months later**

The girls walked into the lab, and laughed as they saw the guys walking out of Ecklie's office.

"What's up, boys?" Kayleigh asked.

"Oh, someone complained that we mishandled a case," Jim answered.

"Some people don't understand the way that we have to work our cases," Sara remarked.

They all laughed at the way that people react when the case don't end the way that they wanted it to. They all headed out t dinner as they had just solved another case. After dinner Jim and Kayleigh went home. They both had a drink to relax.

"Jim, I want to have a baby," Kayleigh said.

"Well, then let's have one," Jim said as he started up the stairs

Little did these two know that across town, Gil and Sara were trying to have a baby too.

The two couples were finally asleep after the adventurer.

The next evening they all headed to work and to a case that they were going to work together. There had been a murder at an abandoned house on the west side of town.

Jim and Kayleigh went and cleared the house, and then Gil and Sara walked in and looked at where the two bodies were located in the house.

"Well, it looks like these two were in the act of making love and were killed," Sara stated

"Some people amaze me," Gil remarked.

They looked for any evidence that they could find.

"Ok we have three sets of footprints and about a million fingerprints. I believe that our lab will be busy for a while," Gil stated.

"Yea but maybe we can get a hit off of a few of them," Sara remarked.

They all headed back to the lab. They all laughed as they walked in and saw Conrad Ecklie walking out of his office with a sour look on his face.

"Well, do you have anything or was this a huge waste of time sending you four to the house. What do you have," Ecklie asked.

"You'll know when we know," Grissom responded.

"Well, I better get an answer pretty soon or it will be your butt on the line," Ecklie retorted.

**Later in the shift**

The four of them headed to the print lab to see if there were any matches to their prints. They had gotten two matches to two small time criminals that had gotten out a few weeks before and the one victim was an ex-girlfriend to the ex-criminals. They decided that they needed to talk to those criminals and see why their prints were at the crime scene and where they had been during the time that the crime was committed. They got a hold of both of the criminals and the one acted really nervous when he was brought into the interrogation room.

"Where were you earlier tonight," Grissom asked.

"Depends on when you are asking about the about," The man snapped back.

"10 pm tonight," Gil responded.

"I was with my friends," Carl stated.

"Ok, will they be willing to vogue for you," Grissom asked.

"No, they all hate cops," Carl responded.

"Well, I have proof that you were at a crime scene" Grissom stated.

After about an hour, the guy copped to the crime and told all about it.

"It was all John's idea," Carl stated.

"Who is John?" Grissom asked.

"John Smith, Sam's ex-boyfriends, and Sam would be the dead girl," Carl stated.

Grissom walked out satisfied that the case would hold up in court.

**Three months later**

Sara didn't feel good when she first got up that night but didn't think any of it; she thought it must have been the food that she ate before she went to bed. She got up and headed into the kitchen to meet up with her husband, Gil. At the same time across town Kayleigh was throwing up after getting up for work.

"Maybe, you should call in sick," Jim told his wife.

"No, I'm already feeling better," Kayleigh answered out of the bathroom.

"I'm calling the doctor and you are going to go see her," Jim said.

Jim had called and got the appointment for Kayleigh and Gil had gotten an appointment for Sara with the same doctor since both were sick. The women went along with their husband and went to the doctor and the doctor decided to do a pregnancy test on them both and they sat in the waiting room together waiting in their husbands to come and get them since the results would take a day to get.

**The next Day**

The women had the day off and decided to get together for lunch. The had gotten back to Gil and Sara's townhouse and Kayleigh's cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Kayleigh," She said as she answered the phone.

"This is Dr. Carlson's office, and we have the results of you r pregnancy test. Congratulations, you're pregnant. We will need to set up an appointment to start your prenatal care," The nurse said.

"Thank you so much," she said as she hung up.

Just then Sara's cell phone rang and she answered it. And she was given the exact same speech.

"This is Dr. Carlson's office, and we have the results of you r pregnancy test. Congratulations, you're pregnant. We will need to set up an appointment to start your prenatal care," The nurse said.

Both of the girls were so excited. They couldn't wait for their husbands to get home sot they could tell them. The guys walked into the town house to two very excited girls.

**To be continued**


	3. Babies

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter Three**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole and the babies to come later on.**

"Really, when did you get the news," Jim asked the two girls.

"About thirty minutes ago," Sara responded."

"Wow both of you are pregnant at the same time, Ecklie and the sheriff will be so happy to hear that we will be losing both of you at the same time," Gil said sarcastically.

They all sat down and talked about how excited they were to be having a child. "When is the first prenatal visit," Brass asked his wife.

"In a week at 12:30 pm," Kayleigh answered.

"Sara, and when is our appointment," Gil asked.

"Same day at noon," Sara answered.

Gil and Jim decided that they would fix dinner for their loving, pregnant wives. They were cooking Chinese food. That sounded really good to the girls. Once the food was ready, they all walked into the living room where they were going to eat dinner.

"Wow, that was a really good," Sara said.

"Yea it was, we will have to do this more often," Kayleigh added.

"Ok, you girls will have to decide when," Gil responded.

They all went back into the living room and sat and talked. After about two hours, Jim and Kayleigh decided to head home and get to bed.

The next evening, all for of them headed to work and the girls headed to tell Ecklie and the sheriff about their pregnancies.

After much discussion it was decided that Kayleigh would work with the CSI and that both women would be put on desk duty at six months. The girls went and found their hubbies and told them what they had been told.

"Well at least you get to work for four and half months before you have to go on desk duty," Gil said.

Nick and Nicole walked in and told everyone that they would be getting married and that they were all going to be part of the wedding party. The wedding would be in two months.

**Two months later**

The girls went in for their appointments and both of the guys had taken off for this because today was the day that the girls were suppose to get their first ultrasound.

Once they arrived the guys sat down while the girls went and checked in with the receptionist.

"Sara Grissom," The nurse called. Gil and Sara followed her down the hall to the examination room. The doctor walked in a few minutes later.

"Well, we are here for a ultrasound ,I see," Dr. Carlson said, as she read the chart.

"Yea," Sara responded.

The doctor turns the screen around so that Sara and Gil could also see the screen as she started to scan over Sara's stomach.

"There is your baby and you are now hearing the heart beat," Dr. Carlson said.

Just then her face changed and she moved the scanner around on Sara stomach.

"Looks, like you two are having twins," She said as she showed them the second baby.

While this was going on the nurse had also called for Kayleigh to go back for her appointment with Dr. Carlson.

"Everything looks great and I will see you two in about a month, ok," She asked as she walked out.

"How are you two doing," She asked as she walked into the exam room.

"Great," Kayleigh answered.

Dr. Carlson did Kayleigh's ultrasound and Brass and Kayleigh found out that they too were having twin.

The two couples walked out of the office excited to be having twins.

They went home and got prepared for the wedding they were all excited to be see that Nick had found himself an amazing woman and that he soon wouls be settling down with her.

They got to the church and got into the lines for the pictures. They all looked at Nick and Nikki, she had become know as. They made such a beautiful couple and everyone knew that their love was real. The wedding was beautiful and the reception was amazing. Then the newly weds headed off on their honeymoon to Hawaii. They would be back in two weeks and everyone knew that those two would be missed dearly.

**Two and a half months later**

The girls had gotten use to be pregnant and were not excited to be getting closer to having their babies because they had been told that at six months they had to go to desk jobs. They both looked at their calendar and realized that they only had about two weeks until they would be on desk duty.

"Oh joy, desk duty," Kayleigh stated.

The two weeks flew by. The next thing that the girls were put on desk duty and they looked forward to their maternity leave.

"Only 3 months of this and then we are off with pay for a while," Kayleigh stated.

"Yea I'm looking forward to that," Sara responded.

Sara and Kayleigh were working on some of case files that needed to filed properly.

"Wow I never realized that all of the files were just left here and never filed away," Sara said.

"Yea, especially since many of these were cold cases that were never filed properly in the beginning," Kayleigh said.

After two months the girls had finished all of the work that had been set out for them.

"Well, what now they didn't think that we would finish this work so quickly," Kayleigh said.

"Yea," Sara responded.

Just then Ecklie walked in and asked them to help the fingerprint lab because they were backlogged and so the girls walked down to the lab. Well, they actually waddled over to the lab.

"Wow, this is harder than it looks to get up to this desk," Sara stated.

Jim and Gil walked into the lab to find the girls laughing and having a good time just sitting around.

"How are you and the baby doing honey," Gil asked. "Great," Sara answered.

Then Gil leaned over and kissed his wife.

Kayleigh and Sara were both very ready to have the babies and were counting down the days to their due dates.

"I don't know how much longer I can stand to be pregnant," Sara said.

"Me either," Kayleigh added.

Three days later, while waiting for their husbands to bring lunch they started talking about names.

"What do you think of Abigail, Adriana, Aeriel," Sara asked.

"I like them but what do you think of Alexandra and Michaela

Just then the guys got back with the food.

Later that night Sara started having contractions but they were so few and far between she thought nothing of them.

The next day at work they got worse and by the time that she found Gil they were two minutes apart. Gil was in the morgue with Doc Robbins doing an autopsy of a murder victim.

"Sara how far apart are the contractions," Gil asked

"Two minutes," Sara answered

Doc. Robbins had just finished and so he went and cleaned up while the two of them talked. Just then he heard a scream come out of the lab.

He came into find Sara in the floor doubled up in pain.

"Sara, I'm going to check you to see how far along you are," He told her

All that she could do was nod her head.

"You are completely dilated," He told her.

He attempted to move her on to one of the tables but she didn't want to move so he told her to start pushing while on the floor.

"Good Job, Sara. One more really good push and the head will be out," He told her.

She clenched her teeth and Gil's hand and gave another very strong push and the head had completely crown and Doc started to clear the air way.

"Come on Sara, give me another strong push," Doc said.

The next sound that they all heard was the cry of their child.

"It's a girl," Doc Robbins announced, as he laid the baby on her mother's chest.

Just then the paramedics came in and took the mother and daughter to the hospital, where Sara gave both to a baby boy.

"What room was she in again Jim," Kayleigh asked as they, Warrick, Catherine, and Nick walked down the hall.

"114," He responded.

They walked in the room to see momma, dad and babies just sitting there.

"So what are their names," Catherine asked.

"This is Ashlyn Nicole and this is Anthony Michael," Sara answered.

They all got to know the babies and enjoyed getting to talk to the new parents as they sat there.

Everyone turned and looked at Kayleigh and Jim.

"How are you going to top giving birth to one of the babies in the Morgue," Nick asked.

"I don't know of I even want to try and top that," Kayleigh said.

They all got a good laugh out of that and then they headed out so that momma and babies could take a nap.

Three days later, Sara, Ashlyn and Anthony headed home with Gil to start their lives as a family of four. Everyone was now waiting to get to meet the Brass Babies, even though Kayleigh wasn't do for another week. Kayleigh and Jim were watching for any sign of labor so they wouldn't be caught off guard like Gil and Sara had been.


	4. Beautiful children

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter Four**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole, Samantha, and the babies to come later on.**

Kayleigh was so ready to give birth as three more days passed by. Finally the day that Kayleigh had been waiting for had arrived. Kayleigh was sitting at the desk running some fingerprints when she was hit by a strong contraction. She leaned against the desk as she tried to get through it. She got through that contraction and then she decided that she needed page Jim. Just then Catherine walked into the lab and saw Kayleigh leaning back after the latest contraction.

"Kayleigh, I'm paging Jim," Catherine said.

Jim called back and then came speeding into the lot and was getting ready to leave when Catherine offered to drive so Jim could help Kayleigh through her contractions. They got into Catherine's SUV. As they pulled out of the lot Kayleigh was it with another contraction.

"Jim, I swear that I will never allow you to touch me again," Kayleigh said.

Jim knew that the pain was talking and that it was not his wife.

"Jim, I need to push, now. The baby is coming now," Kayleigh yelled.

"Catherine, what do I do, I can deliver my own baby," Jim said.

Catherine pulled over and told Jim to switch him seats and that he would drive.

"Ok, Kayleigh, I need you to relax for a second," Catherine said as she looked to see if she could see the baby's head.

"Kayleigh, I need you to push, now," Catherine said.

Kayleigh push and the baby's head crowned and the harder that she pushed the farther the came out and then the head was fully out. Catherine cleared the airway and then told her to push again.

"I can't do it anymore," Kayleigh said.

Jim pulled over and got into the back of the car and supported his wife as she pushed the baby out. With every push the baby came closer and closer to be born.

"Ok, Kayleigh with this next push you will have you baby," Catherine said.

Kayleigh bore down and the baby boy was born.

"Hello, James Scott Brass," Kayleigh said as she saw her baby," I love you James Brass.

Jim got back up front and drove to the hospital, where his other child, a daughter, Sarah Elizabeth Brass was born.

Sara and Gil along with Ashlyn and Anthony came to visit the Brass family.

"How are the babies," Sara asked when she walked in.

"They are amazing," Kayleigh answered.

Jim and Gil sat there and looked at their wives and their children while the girls help their babies and talked about what they had gotten them into. They both couldn't wait to see what their children would be like once they grew up.

Jim and Kayleigh went home with their children the next day. Jim and Gil both were enjoying the paternity leave that the LVPD had created earlier that year.

They all decided to go out to lunch and so they meet up at the local dinner and left the babies in their strollers as they ate lunch.

"Wow our kids sure are getting bigger each day," Sara said.

They all decided to also go to the lab so that their co-workers could see the babies.

"All four of the babies are gorgeous," David said.

"Thank you," Sara said.

Just then Conrad and Sheriff Mobley walked down to the lab.

"So these are those beautiful babies that we have heard so much about," Sheriff Brian Mobley said.

"Yes this is Ashlyn and Anthony," Gill said.

"And this is James and Sarah," Jim responded.

"Wow they really are beautiful babies," Brian remarked.

"Thank you so much, Brian," Jim and Gil said at the same time.

The girls and the guys left with their babies. They headed home. And sat there and watched some TV while the babies slept. Sara got up and walked over and looked at all four of the babies as they slept. She was picking out details that the kids had gotten from each parent. Baby Sarah looked just like her mother; she had the blond hair that was wavy like Kayleigh's. While baby James was a spitting image of his father.

Ashlyn and Anthony were equally like both parents but Anthony had his father eyes. She loved to just sit there and look at his eyes because it was like looking into her husbands eyes.

The weeks seemed to fly by and before the four of them knew it the time to go back to work had come. They had found babysitters for the four kids. They were two sisters who worked together to watch the four kids.

"Welcome, back to work you all," Nick said as they walked into the building.

"Thank you," Gil said.

They all walked into the break room so that Gil could give out their assignments.

"Catherine and Sara, you have a body dump on I-15 with me, Nick, Nicole and Warrick you have a shoot-out involving the police," Gils said as they left the room.

They all left and went into their cars. They went on and started working.

"OK, tell me what happen," Warrick asked as he and the others walked up.

"It looks like a robbery, that lead to a shout out and now we are here," Nick said.

They walked and got to work collecting the evidence of the shout-out. They all knew that they had a long night a head of them because the LVPD was involved and the belief was that they could do no wrong. At the end of the shift they all met up and started to joke about was going to be the next one to have a baby. They all voted on Catherine and Warrick would be next.

At the close of their shift, they all went into the local diner and ate breakfast with Jim and Kayleigh.

"How was work," Kayleigh asked.

"Great, very busy but great," Sara said.

Kayleigh and Sara were excited to get home and get to their kids. They had missed them and just wanted to see their babies.

They headed over to the babysitters and picked up their kids and then headed home to sleep. The kids all slept for a few hours before they got hungry and wet. Then all hell broke loose and the kids wouldn't sleep. Sara and Gill took turns sleeping and taking care of the children.

Catherine and Warrick got up semi-early and took Lindsey out to eat before that had to be to work. Warrick had stepped up and became a father to Lindsey after her father was killed.

The three of them headed to the local diner and had dinner.

"Hey Lins, what do you think about having a baby brother or sister," Catherine asked.

"I love the idea, I always hated being an only child," Lindsey answered.

After dinner, Catherine dropped Lindsey off at her grandma and then she and Warrick headed to work.

They walked in about the same time as Sara and Gil.

"How are the twins," Catherine asked.

"Good, they decided that they didn't want to sleep that much today, though," Sara answered.

"It won't feel like long then they will be in kindergarten and you will be wanting them to be a baby again," Catherine answered.

They headed into the break room where they were met by Nicole and Nick, along with a girl that none of them recognized.

"I want you all to meet my little sister, Samantha. She is in town visiting me and wanted to see where I worked so I brought her here," Nikki said.

Greg was fighting back the urge to ask her out. Then she turned to Greg and asked him if he could show her around town later. He told her that he would love to show her around town.

"Ok, now on to the case. This is a big one, There are five dead children in a house and the parents are no where to be found. The children are Luke, age five, Jennifer, age three, Samuel and Jonathan, age two and Amanda age four months. There is no sign of struggle and the children were all found in their beds. LVPD has put an APB on the parents and there van that is missing. Now lets go and get started," Gil said.

The six of them headed out and got to the house. There was a eerily silence to the house that was filled with toys. As they walked up to the children rooms on the second story, Sara couldn't help but notice the five children in the pictures.

"Gil, several of these pictures have a sixth child in them about the age of Jennifer," Sara said

Just then out of the hall closet came what sounded like a muffled cry. Sara and Gil walked up to the door and Gil had his gun drawn. Sara opened the door and there sat a little girl no more than three years old.

"Hi, my name is Sara, what is your," She said.

"Alexandra," The little girl answered.

"This is my foster parents home and I got scared when I came back from the bathroom and saw my foster dad with a pillow over my sister's face," Alex answered.

"Your sister," Sara answered.

"Jennifer is my sister, this is her and I fifth foster home that we can remember," Alex answered.

**To be continued**


	5. Hard to handle case

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter Five**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole, Samantha, and the babies to come later on.**

Almost immediately, the team knew that this was going to be a hard case for Sara and Catherine as they were both mothers and cared very much for their children. They took the little girl out and had her placed in the police car until one of them could take her to the hospital. They all felt that it was important that they get all of the evidence that they could from the house before any of them left.

After three hours, Gil sent Sara and Catherine to the hospital with Alexander because they knew that the little girl was going to be terrified being at the hospital.

They waited with the little girl and talked with her to see what they could get out of the little girl.

"Tell me about your foster parents," Sara said,"were that nice? Did they give you what you needed?"

"Yes, they were great until about five months ago right before Amanda was born, then they were horrible to us we became servant to the family," Alex said.

"Wow, you are three years old and you were a servant," Catherine said.

"What did you do," Sara asked.

"We had to serve the family their dinner, we carried the plates and if we were lucky there was some left over if not we ate peanut butter sandwiches," Alex answered.

It was all that Catherine and Sara could do not to cry when Alex told them how the family was treating them. Just then the doctor came out and asked that Alex followed her. Alex grabbed onto Sara arm and pulled on her when the doctor took her hand. Sara got her to walk into the room and then she talked her into letting go of her hand and letting the doctor check her out. Once the doctor was done, Alex starting yelling for Sara and crying for Sara to come in there. Sara couldn't help but running up to the little girl when she yelled. She was a mother and her motherly instinct killed in and she ran up to the little girl that she had just met.

She got into the room and the little girl reached up for her. Sara picked up the little girl and attempted to calm her down. Just then Gil came in to the hallway and around for Sara.

"Where is Sara," Gil asked Catherine.

"In the room with the little girl," Catherine answered.

Gil walked into the room and saw Sara holding the little girl.

"Well, how is she doing," Gil asked.

"She is scared and is finally calming down," Sara said.

They looked down at the little girl and wondered if this was what their little girl was going to look like when she was older.

Then the social worker walked into the room and saw Sara holding the, now, sleeping girl

"How long has she been asleep," Andrea, the social worker, asked.

"About ten maybe fifteen minutes," Sara answered.

Then Andrea asked if Sara and Gil would be willing to take Alex in for a while, since she had already grown attached to Sara.

"Yes, we would love to take her in for as long as it is needed," Sara said.

The social worker walked down the hallway, and informed the nurse that the young couple would be taking the little girl home and that she needed the release paper as soon as they were ready. Then she walked back into the room and asked if the young couple had any other children.

"Yes, we have twins, a boy and a girl, four months old," Sara answered.

"Cool and I suspect that this little girl will fit right in as she has taken to you and seems to feel safe as she is now sleeping so sweetly," Andrea said as the nurse walked in with the release paper that she had requested. She handed the papers to Gil and then told them that they were free to go.

"Let's go, honey," Girl said.

Catherine gave them a funny look when they came out with Alex in Sara's arm.

"We are going to be caring for her until they can find her an adopted family," Sara said.

They walked out to the car only to realize that they didn't have a car seat for Alex. Just then Andrea walked out and told them that she had a car seat in her car for Alex. Gil and Sara knew that they needed to get the furniture that was needed for Alex's room. Gil's mother came up to the lab to meet her new granddaughter. Then the four of them and purchased the needed pieces of future and then they got the nursery ready for the three of them.

After about eight months, Gil and Sara decided to apply for full and complete custody of Alexandra. The courts agreed that it was in the best interest of Alex to allow her to live in Sara and Gil's house and that as long as no family came forth in the next three years then they would allow the child to become Gil and Sara adopted child. Alex and her little brother and sister, who were now a year old, went out and celebrated her becoming a member of the family.

That night at work Catherine and Warrick announced that they were expecting a baby in seven and a half months and then Nicole and Nick announced that they too were expecting a baby at the same time. Gil was excited to hear that the two couple were expecting a baby. Gil and Sara announced that they would be moving to into a bigger townhouse that would allow them to give each child their own room and allow them two guest room for their visitors. They had found one that is just a little more then what they were paying for the one that they currently had. So they asked if the others would help them in moving the children into the new town house.

Three day later they all meet up at the old town house, and pack the three rooms and then started to load the moving truck. They all finally finished and then they headed over to the new townhouse to start unpacking. They set up the play pens and put the twins and the brass twin in them to play while they worked. Alex went and picked put her room. She then carried her bag and placed them in her room. Nick and Gil went into the room and help Alex to set up her room. After five hours they had the townhouse completely set up. They all headed to the local diner and had dinner. They were laughing at the way that the house came together. They all looked at how big the twins had gotten. They knew that soon Catherine and Nikki would be unable to do their job and they had had to prepare for that. They all went their separate ways and got ready for work. They all knew that this would be a good night because day shift had been so slow. They all showed up and got to work at the old cases that were working on from the night before. They had closed those cases as their shifts came to a end. They were happy to be off because they were tired. They all went home and headed to be and the babysitters had been up when they came by and the kids were excited to go home. Sara and Gil put a movie on and went and lay down for a little while. Five hours later Gil and Sara got up when they realized that they hadn't heard that kids for a while. They got up and saw that the kids were asleep on the couch and so they picked the kids up and laid them in their beds. They then started cooking dinner and then got the kids up to eat dinner. They then dropped the kids off at the babysitters and then headed to work. They only had one case and so they all went out and started on the case. It was a house fire where three people had died. A older women who was seventy years old, her granddaughter who was 21 years old and her daughter who was fours year old. They got into the house and noticed that there is no reason that the house should have caught on fire. They all look at where the fire started and discovered that the stove looked like it was the worse burnt and that the stove dials were all turned as if they were off and were melted in that position, so there was no chance that the dials had been turned after the fire had been put out. They looked for any piece of evidence.

At the end of the shift, they discovered glass melted into the ground there was an accelerant on the ground and that the window was broken. They got to the point at someone had thrown a burning glass jar into the house and so they started to look for the father of the little girl.

He was found at his house and was taken into the police station for question. They already knew that the mother and father had a huge problem with each other. The mother had filed for complete custody and the father had fought that all the way.

"Where were you last night," Brass asked.

"Out with my friends," He answered.

"We will need names to verify your story," Brass answered.

Forget you, I'll never," He answered

"Well, then, Catherine walked in and handed a piece of paper that showed that the father had been at the house and the neighbors had identified the father as the man who ran out of the house and that his car had returned and was the one that threw the jar.

"Ok, we have people who can identify you as the one the one who threw the jar into your ex-girlfriends house. You killed your own daughter," Brass said.

"No she was supposed to be at her great-grandparents house to visit," He said.

"Well she wasn't and now she is dead," Brass said, as the man started to cry as he realized that he had just killed his little girl.

They all walked out into the hallway and looked at each other.

"He didn't even think when he did that, that there was a chance that his little girl could be in the house," Brass said as he looked at Catherine.

They all had finished their case and the case was solved, they all headed out to breakfast. They all sat there and started to talk about the case.

"It is so hard to believe that he didn't even check to see if his daughter was at the other house before he threw the jar bomb in the house," Brass said.

"Yea, I guess I always thought that a father was suppose to protect his kids," Catherine said.

"They are, look at how we treat our children," Gil said.

They all headed to their homes. Gil and Sara headed to the babysitter and found out that the children hadn't really slept and so they headed home and put the children to bed and then went to bed.

**Three and a half months later**

Catherine and Nikki were getting bigger and they knew that a month later they would be on desk duty. Catherine and Nikki went and asked Sara and Kayleigh about desk duty.

"Mostly we helped the lab in running prints and other things like that," Kayleigh said.

"Well at least it won't be boring," Catherine said.

They all walked down the hall and meet up with the guys. They were hoping that the guys would be ready to work hard after the girls went on the desk duty that no one every really wanted to go on but that they had to do keep the baby safe. They all decided that the children of these couple would have a hard time dealing with their parent's job because they didn't have a fun and cool job to tell their friends about.

They all finally completed the necessary paper work to have the cases closed and filed away for the time period allowed.

After the paperwork was complete that all decided to get their kids and have a breakfast together for the first time since the birth of the Grisom and Brass twins. They all walked into the diner and sat together and started to laugh at how big their group was. With six kids from the age of 1 to 9, they had several highchairs to get the four little ones ready to eat.


	6. Someting in the water

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter Six**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole, Samantha, and the babies to come later on.**

After breakfast, they all headed home and went to bed. They all had fun at breakfast and agreed that they would do this again. Sara and Gil headed home and went to bed and then got up when the children started to make a lot of noise.

They got the children ready and took them to the babysitters and then headed to work where they were going to work off the fish board. They didn't have any new cases and so they all met up and headed into the office and Gil handed the cases that were going to be worked tonight. Gil decided that he, Sara and Catherine would work on a suspicion death of a man about three months ago. Nick, Nikki, and Warrick would work on the robbery of a casino two months ago. They all headed into the evidence lockup to see what they had that hadn't been looked at for a while. They all sat at the break room table with the files folders that they had. Everyone knew that there wasn't a great chance to solve the cases because they had been cold.

Catherine and Nikki were not looking forward to the desk duty that was coming in two months. They both had a doctor appointment later that day and were so excited to be finding out what they were having. They left work a little early and got to the doctor office and signed in and sat there waiting for the doctor. They were the first two appointments and a few minutes later, Catherine was called and she and Warrick walked down the hallway. Dr. Carlson walked into the room and asked them how they were doing. Then she turned the ultrasound on and put the gel on Catherine stomach and started to run the machine over her stomach.

"Do you want a boy or a girl," The doctor asked.

"Either one, we just want a healthy child," Warrick said as he kissed Catherine.

"Well, it looks lie you are having…twins," The doctor said.

Catherine and Warrick looked at each other in amazement.

They walked out and sat there until Nick and Nikki to come out.

That night, they all meet up as in the break room and laughed that there must have been something in the water because all four girls had become pregnant with twins. They all decided that it would be so funny if Catherine and Nikki had a boy and a girl like Sara and Kayleigh. Brass and Kayleigh walked in and announced that the next case that they would be working on was the death of a couple found outside their college dorm. The group headed to the ULV and headed up to the dorm where the bodies were still laying in the ground. They were amazed how young these two people looked. They noticed that the bodies looked posed. The couple looked like someone had redressed the bodies. The shirts were not buttoned correctly and the shoes were tied toward the outside of the shoe. They looked at the bodies and then started to see if there was any evidence that had been missed in the first run through. They all knew that there was little chance that there was anything that they missed. They looked and that was when they saw when David moved the body to take it to the morgue, there was a blood spot on the back of the male's shirt

"Well I think that we have found the way that the male was killed," Catherine said.

They all believed that the murder was a student because the people were not facing the killer when they were shot. They saw foot print on the ground that also had been hidden by the female's body.

They all headed back to the lab and then headed over to the morgue and saw observed that autopsy of the young couple. The male had been killed by a shot in the back at close range. The female had been raped and then had been shot in the head. They had identified a gun. It was a 45 caliber and thanks to the lab they had identified the gun as a Glock and that there was only twelve in the area that were not in the hands of a pawn shop or not in working order. They looked at those and had narrowed the filed down because three belonged to older adults or three were in the custody of the LVPD because they were found during raids that they police had done. They looked at those who were had a gun and were not in those two categories. They had three that were in the hands of students who were at LVU. They then looked at those students to see who was near the campus around the time of death and only one of the two on campus had a class and so that meant that they were looking at that looking at Heather for the murder.

They asked Heather to come in and she did. She and her father met with Catherine and Brass and after thirty minutes Heather cracked and confessed that she killed then because that was her ex-boyfriend and that she was still in love and wanted him back and he didn't want her back.

They all stood there in amazement that the guy had just cracked that confessed to the crime. They all knew that this was a crime of passion and that they all knew this never should have happened.

**Two and a half months later**

The girls were excited to be having the baby very quickly. Catherine and Nikki only had two weeks left until the babies were due. The guys were getting nervous because they didn't know what to expect and that was scarier than anything that they could think of. They all knew that their wives were going to have a child with them and that they had to be strong for their wives. They knew that they were having twins but didn't know if they were identical or fraternal twins yet. They didn't want to know if they were going to have boys or girls until the babies were born. They decided when they found out because it would be more fun if they didn't know what the babies were.

Catherine and Nikki were sitting at the break room table when Warrick walked in and asked if she wanted to go out to eat with Nick and Nikki. They all knew that the girls would be giving birth very soon and they couldn't wait to meet their new children. They went to the local Chinese restaurant and ate there then they headed back to the lab because they had to get back on the case that they had. They were finishing up the paperwork so the case could be sent to trial and the family could be given their final justice and the knowledge that no one could do this again to another family.

Catherine started to have contractions when she finished dinner, but she thought that she had just overeaten. Warrick, Nick and Gil all went into the DNA as soon as they got back to the lab. Catherine went and laid down in the break room thinking that she would just sleep off the pain. After two hours she could no longer take the pain and so she yelled for Warrick.

"Catherine, what is wrong," Warrick asked.

"I'm in labor," Catherine answered.

Warrick ran in and told Gil that he and Catherine were heading to the hospital because Catherine had gone into labor.

Warrick ran to get the car and then brought it up to the door so Catherine could just climb in. As soon as they got to the hospital, they took Catherine into a room and discovered that she was already fully dilated and so they brought Warrick in and then got Catherine all set up and had her start pushing.

"Ok, Catherine, push," the doctor said.

Catherine started pushing and then the doctor told her stop so he could clear the baby's airway. Then as she started to push the baby's shoulders came out and then the rest of the baby followed.

"Congratulations, it's a girl," The doctor said as he laid the baby on Catherine chest.

Then the doctor told Catherine that she needed to start pushing because the second baby was coming. After about thirty minutes the second baby had crowned and the doctor had Catherine stop so the baby's airway could be cleared. Then the shoulders and the rest of the baby was born.

"Congratulations, it is a boy," The doctor said as they set the baby on Catherine's chest.

Catherine laid there and looked at both of her children as they laid there on her chest and looked up at her. Warrick looked down at his children as they lay on his beautiful wife, then he leaned over and gave his wife a kiss.

Nikki and Nick were the first two to show up and only because Nikki had gone into labor too and so they rushed her into the delivery room

"Nikki you are doing amazing," Nick said a Nikki push his first child out.

"It's a girl," The doctor announced.

Nikki pushed the second child out and it was a boy.

"I guess there was something in the water," Nikki said to Catherine as they lay in the room and looked at there beautiful children.

Sara, Gil, Kayleigh, and Jim all walked into the room to see the two new mothers lying their holding their children. They were followed by Alexandra, Ashlyn, Anthony, James, Sara, and Lindsey.

"What are their names," Sara asked as she and

"This is Bethany and Ashton," Catherine answered

"And this is Hannah and Nicolas," Nikki answered

All that the group could do was look around the room and see how in the past two years their lives have changed and how they will never be the same.

The girls all sat around as Jim and Gil took the new fathers out of the room for a much deserved break in the Cafeteria.

"I really want to another," Sara said and all of the girls laughed.

"I think that we all want another because we love our children.

**To be continued**


	7. babies and more babies

**Dreams Do Come True **

**Chapter Seven**

**Author note: I don't own the characters except for Kayleigh, Nicole, Samantha, and the babies to come later on.**

Catherine and Nikki went home the next day and started their lives with their new children. After their maternity leave, they headed back to work and they were not ready to be back but knew that it would be easier if they just jumped in. They walked into the DNA lab and saw Greg on the phone with a person.

"Ok, was that my sister," Nikki asked once Greg put down the phone.

"Maybe," He answered

"OK, so how is my sister doing," Nikki asked.

"Ok fine. Yes that was your sister and she is doing really, really well," Greg said," she is going to move out here to be near you," Greg said.

"That is amazing," Nikki said.

"OK, now back to work, was the DNA of the convict, match the DNA under victim's fingernails," Catherine asked.

"Yes, it is the same person. I paged Grissom and I'm waiting on him so he could get the information," Greg said.

Just then Gil walked in and Greg gave him the print out that showed that was made by the computer.

"Well, at least we now have the answer and welcome back girls," Gil said.

They walked down the hallway and met up with Sara and Kayleigh as they all walked into the break room. Nick and Warrick were sitting there and waiting for everyone to show up. They all were excited to be back at work and be getting back into the grove and be back into really world.

**Six months later**

The babies were getting so big and everyone was enjoying the little one grows and they all decided to get together and get to see how much all of the kids had grown. They were all amazed that the children had grown up so much and that the new babies were getting so big. They all decided at the end of that dinner that they should get together more often because all of the children seemed to enjoy getting to see each other. They all discovered that the children could eat free at the local buffet as long as the children were under the age of six. And even at six it was just three dollars for all the children could eat. They all went and dropped the kids off at the babysitter and then they headed to work. They all were excited to have no new cases and so that meant that they could work on the cases that they had from earlier that they could finish or that were pushed to the back burner for the time. They all got to work on their old cases.

They all got to a point where they could quit for the end of the shift. They all headed back to their children. They all knew that their lives were never going to be the same as the way that they were before their children ever came. They all knew that they were enjoying live with the children.

**One Year later**

The children were growing so fast and they all laughed at the fact that all of them still wanted another. Gil and Sara found out that Alex was going to be given to her aunt that had come forward after two years and announced that she was her aunt and that she wanted to raise her niece herself. Gil and Sara had tried to fight it but because they had never been allowed them to adopt Alex. They were so upset that they were losing their child to someone else. They knew that she wasn't really theirs but they felt that she was. Alex's aunt came and got her from the police station. Jim and Kayleigh were the two who handed the child off so that they were sure that the child was being handed over to the right person. They made Alex's aunts show a driver license to prove the she really was the person that was assigned to receive the child. After Alex left Sara broke down and started crying and all Gil could do was just hold Sara and let her cry. They all hoped that they would not hear about Alex in a horrible situation that she was in.

After about two weeks they all got back into the grove, and got they new cases to handle. They all knew that they were going on like nothing had ever happened and that Alex never been in their lives. They all were nervous every time, they got a call about a young girl but it was always a relief when they discover that it was not Alex. All four girls were trying to have another child and were hoping that they would not have twins again but had already had talked through if they had twins again. They all looked forward to seeing the children all grow up. They all knew that soon the children would be having their children in school. They started looking at preschools for the kids and liked the idea of dropping the kids off at the preschool and going to work and the kids would be learning during the time that they were up and would be taken care of. They decided that they would have to look and see if that was a good idea or not.

Catherine's mom and Warrick's mom took turn taking care of their children and Nikki's sister took care of the twins. The Brass's and The Grisom's were the ones who were the one left with no one to talk care of the twins while they work. And that was hard on them because they didn't have the family help. Gil's mother helped when she could but being hearing impaired made it very difficult for her. They decided that the preschool was great bit they didn't want their children to leave their babysitter because they had been there their whole lives. The children were getting all of the help that they could at the babysitters and they loved it there and so they decided that the children would stay there and that the children would even be there when they went to school. They all knew that they had found an amazing place for their children and that was something that they didn't want to give up on.

They headed out to work and everyone was very careful about talking about Alex. A few weeks later, they had to starting about Alex. The girls had a case that they knew was going to be difficult. It involved Alex; her aunt had been shot while attempting to make a drug deal. Gil and Sara had went to the judge and asked for temporary custody of Alex. After Alex was check out, she walked out to find Sara and Gil waiting with Ashlyn and Anthony. She ran up to them and then jumped into Gil's arm. They were so excited to finally have their daughter back. They immediately they went to their lawyer and filed for rights to adopt Alex. They had to wait three weeks to find out about the adoption. They judge had given them permission to adopt Alex and so Alex became Alexandra Nicole Grissom. She was excited to finally have a stable life. Sara and Gil were finally settling into the schedule with all three of their children.

Catherine called and told them that they were holding a party for Alex at the local restaurant. They all headed over there and met up. Everyone was so excited to see Alex was back in the family. Sara and Gil were excited to see that Alex had fallen back into the family so easily and that the twins were accepting her as their sister. They were so excited to finally have settled their problem and had been given their daughter back.

**Three months later**

Sara woke up and started throwing up and thought that it was nothing more than the stomach flu. She and Gil got ready and headed out to work. They had no new cases and so they worked on an old case that they were preparing to take to court. All of the night CSI were going to have to court to tell the man had killed the young couple. Catherine and Nikki all felt the same way and they all ignored it because they thought it was nothing. Kayleigh came in and talked to them about the case as she too had to head to court to answer the question that the defense and prosecution would have. They all started talking about how they felt thought that they should try and found out why they all felt that they felt because they had all ate at the same place together and didn't even order the same thing.

They all wondered if they were pregnant. That would be so funny if they were because that would mean that they would all be on maternity leave at the same time and how would the lab survive without the three of them. They met up with Kayleigh at the crime scene. It looks like strangulation, but it can't be told. They walked in and the first thing that they noticed was the lividity had sat in her face and that she was on her back which meant that the victim had been moved about twelve hours later. Then the EMT walked in and told them that they had moved her and that they had told the other detective that was here before Kayleigh. And so they now knew that the person had died on her stomach. They started to process that scene and discovered that the scene had been staged. Meanwhile the other scene was already processed and they were back at the lab trying to figure out that the perpetrator. They figured out that the person was a person who knew the victim and that the victim didn't try to fight back her attacker. They discovered that there were finger prints that didn't belong to the victim. They looked and found that the other person had some food and had just thrown out the trash. After they got back to the lab they ran the finger prints though AFS and found out that the print belonged to a rapist that has just been released and that he lived three blocks away. They went and picked him up and based on the prints, they were able to get a court order to test his DNA versus the unknown that they had and they got a match. The man confessed when the CSI presented him with the evidence that the placed him at the scene. They girls all decided that they were going to the doctor at the same time and so that away they would have each other to fall back on. They all headed over there after the shift, they headed over to the doctor officer. They all sat there and laughed at how the shift had gone and how long they seem to waiting.

Then the doctor starting calling them one by one and they were getting nervous.


End file.
